The present invention relates generally to providing users with requested resources, and more specifically, to systems and methods for providing mobile users with requested resources in one or more network regions.
The growth of wireless networks has extended far beyond cellular telephone service. As these networks continue to evolve, the ability to transmit and receive greater amounts of data will be desired. For example, it may be desirable for users to download a movie from a server located at the Blockbuster® store for later viewing that night. Currently, the user must stop at a physical Blockbuster® location to rent the movie in VHS or DVD format. Further, as networks evolve from large broadcast networks to micro and pico cell systems, data fulfillment approaches may need to be modified or developed anew.